


[翻譯] 電話鈴聲

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 本來只有上下，但原作者改為長篇，故後續的翻譯暫時停滯





	1. 阿尔弗雷德，星期一， 凌晨4点

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dial Tones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283842) by [starcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcat/pseuds/starcat). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半夜的沉寂让电话铃声过於响亮。

如果你问他动机，阿尔会说他是有理由的，他将规划出一个蓝图丶一个宏伟的计画，为所要做的一切给予合理解释，但显然这都只是假设。

阿尔无神的盯着天花板，耳边的按键音听来有些像闹铃，他身体自主地拨通了电话，等到意识回来时才发现根本不知道要和对方说甚麽。

他不知道是甚麽驱使自己翻遍联络人，按下通话键，并且没有像以往那样再次中途退缩。

在一小时丶或者更久前他的公寓还充斥着喝酒狂欢的人群，而现在四周只剩令人恐惧的寂静，似乎也提醒他这时间不该打扰他人，但他就是没办法放弃，也许是因为流动在血管里的勇气，或许也只是他想听──一个人，一个嗓音，他的声音──比起城市遥远而缥缈的声音。

尽管如此，在另一头接通前他所有的感觉都是枉然。

亚瑟会知道这来自阿尔弗雷德，或许他下个动作就是毫不犹豫地挂断──这想法使阿尔惴惴不安，他想，如果亚瑟知道他已经打退堂鼓许多次，他或许会在和别人谈话过程中毫不犹豫地在加了句：”还是老样子”，然後皱起他那标志性的眉毛──阿尔从没习惯亚瑟这样的表情

「Hello?」  
亚瑟听起来十分不稳且疲倦不堪，阿尔能听到被子细微摩擦的声响和困倦的呵欠声，他的嗓音比以往还要低沉，种种迹象显示美国人打断了他的睡眠，这却意外地让阿尔感到一些安慰，或许是因为醉的不清，那人的话语近的像贴在耳边，竟让他眼泪无法克制的纷纷落下，才知道自己是多麽想念他的声音，从不会听腻的腔调比起他空荡荡且寒冷的房间是那样温暖，阿尔总觉得自己待的地方死气沉沉

“Hello?”

阿尔仍没有回应，他能从这个单词中捕捉出轻微的困惑和用耐心伪装的恼怒，有可能是极为紧急重要的通知让他没有挂断

当然不是了──至少在亚瑟眼里──他这通电话不会具有任何意义。

“Hey”他的嗓音听起来那麽陌生，好像不属於这具身体，太过疲惫丶混浊，在门厅回荡，来来回回的反弹在墙上他所锺爱的科幻海报

又是一阵沉默，阿尔将定格在石膏墙上的视线收回，闭上了眼睛，想像着远方那头的景象──压着睡痕的发丶微红的脸丶紧蹙的眉，他会看一眼墙上的时钟来确定时间，眨眼尝试让自己更加清醒，或许还能闻到他身上那淡淡的薄荷香和薰衣草味

这安静非常的时间本该令他宽慰，然而总有一道声音尖锐而突兀地徘徊，祈求他用尽一切的逃离现况，即使他最终仍会回到原点，这东西仅仅的依附着他，从未消失，像是攀在他背後的恶魔

它会永远存在。

“阿尔？”亚瑟听来有点疑惑，阿尔知道他现在可能正在揉着太阳穴，闭着眼睛并且眉头锁的更紧，这让他看起来老了至少十岁，他在阿尔小时候做错事情也会这样，在他说要独立时也是这样

“阿尔，是你吗？God，现在是凌晨四点，你在这时候打来干嘛”

他知道现在四点，他也知道亚瑟已经进入睡眠，但一小部分的他希望对方能跟他一样期待，但理智告诉他这愚蠢的愿望是不可能的，过於不切实际。

“Hey 亚瑟”他似乎不再对这个名字感到熟悉，不论是全名丶昵称丶或者表示亲密的小名，从他嘴里吐出的音节非常的怪异丶低哑。

阿尔咽下了口中的津液，听到亚瑟烦躁的叹了口气，更大的动作引起羽绒被悉悉簌簌的声响，他思考是甚麽盖在他身上，以前亚瑟总会在阿尔头下垫一个枕头，那时候他常常在沙发上看书看到睡着，同一本书，反反覆覆，而如今他连书名都彻底忘记，管他的。

亚瑟还留着那些书吗？还是早就丢进火炉了？

“我….”  
亚瑟等待着他再次开口，还有一些解释

可惜没有

“我想知道你过得如何”  
这藉口连他听起来也十分可笑，但他没尝试去更正，没有用以往充满嘲讽的话来解释──亚瑟总是因此而十分恼火──他只是静静的聆听亚瑟稳定的呼吸，一个微弱的吸鼻子声很快地消失在话筒里

阿尔想，那里很冷吗？

他觉得自己的公寓总是有一丝寒意，即使事实上，这样的天气足以让阿尔晒出一身古铜色的肌肤

他抚着手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩

“我在睡觉”  
“我很抱歉”  
“你要甚麽，阿尔？”

再一次的问题，他没有答案，无法说出能让他看起来不那麽像笨蛋的真假参半的谎言，为了让自己看起来不那麽孤单，阿尔环视房间一圈，而後从窗户俯瞰整座城市，即使在早晨也充满生气，他可以看到人们穿梭在街道上，宠物的身影丶彼此之间的互动──在属於他们自己的世界

“阿尔，我要挂电话了，如果这是新想出的恶作剧，那还真是刷新了你幼稚的程度──”

“你过的怎麽样，亚瑟？”请不要离开，请继续讲话，让我假装你就在身边，你为甚麽总是那样生气？你还生气吗？为甚麽读懂你丶理解你越来越难？为甚麽你离我那麽远？

电话那头没有再出现声音，若不是轻微的呼吸声，阿尔会觉得亚瑟已经放下电话离开

拜托你继续和我讲话

“我很好”简洁有力，充满着阿尔讨厌的官腔，缺少情绪，空洞无味，比起其他回应，这只是一个打发人的说词  
“我真的很好，阿尔”

“我想你”

这几个字毫无预警地从嘴巴溜出，短小的单字就这样漂滞在空气中，阿尔看着不远处的阳台上，一对情侣正贴着头互相拥抱，他好奇他们在说些甚麽，好奇他们是否快乐，好奇他们有怎样的感觉──拥有爱人

他已经忘记和亚瑟同居时的感觉，那就像是前辈子的事情，像是他们之间从未发生的过去，破碎的片段丶短小的句子丶呆板的字眼丶和他紧咬的牙齿，他知道自己不该抱任何希望，不能。

“你喝醉了？”  
“那不重要”  
“去睡觉，阿尔”

  
“亚瑟，我很想你”

  
他紧紧闭上眼，十分用力，这样做的话他或许就能在睁开时看到那个英国人出现在身边，交盘着双腿坐在他房间里铺着毛的毯子上，全身沐浴在自窗户流泄而下的月光

他可以闻到自己呼吸中的酒气

“我们…一直没说到话…..自从上次会议後我就没再见到你”

“这是有原因的”  
这句话让他的心绞痛起来，他还是那样苛刻，虽然语气温和

亚瑟曾经试图说他们的从前丶那些时光丶他们如何快乐，但他毕竟不是阿尔，他不会因为冲动行事，不会表露心声，也不会说他真实的感受，他所有的动作都是那样熟练丶像是已经排练多次──至少对阿尔是如此──他不再像之前那样亲和易近，甚至连和他讲话时也不会露出一丁点笑容

“你应该知道那是很多年前的事情了，阿尔”

“他在那里吗？和你一起？”  
他不想要说出那个名字，不是在这样的情况，那尝起来就像是胆汁般苦涩丶利刀般划割他的嘴唇并且残忍的剪下

电话那头的声音听来像是亚瑟正在起身并且离开房间，或许他会坐在那年代已久的椅子上，小时候的阿尔总会坐在亚瑟怀里听他说着艰涩的文学故事，阿尔会认真地指着单字问他们的涵义，像是长大後他试图理解亚瑟复杂且数不清的表情变化那样

  
岁月让亚瑟建立起自我层层的防护墙，若你够用心或许能找到每个地方的击破点。

“没有”  
“你在说谎”  
“阿尔，这不甘你的事”  
“有关系，你知道的”  
“阿尔！”

“他在那里吗？”

“….是的”

阿尔深深吸了一口气，然後发现自己逐渐陷进沙发，脚尖几乎触地  
即使住了多年，那个地方看起来仍是十分陌生，一点都不像家，他不知道确切而言会是甚麽，他只是没有家的感觉….

“他在听吗？”  
“没有，他在睡觉”  
在他的床上，阿尔知道他在亚瑟被窝里，十分幸福──听起来。  
他听到茶壶被打开的声音。

阿尔无法停止自己想像那人是以怎样他不知道的亲密姿态睡在亚瑟旁边  
──不要再想了，那该是被忘去的回忆，他想要重回的从前，上帝，如果真的能够实现的话，他愿意付出一切

“你不爱他”  
这对阿尔来说很明显，并不是一个自欺欺人的说词，他知道亚瑟爱一个人时会有的表现，他知道他笑容会是多麽温暖，他漂亮的眼睛会是如何闪耀，不经意的眼神丶柔软的触摸丶温热的呼吸，会是多麽乾净丶纯粹。

「是啊」亚瑟的回答十分简单，但这并没给阿尔一点慰藉，他知道他没有权利生气，他没有立场干预，连他想要紧紧深藏的回忆都不受控制，无数的夜晚他独自在一人的房间，拼命催眠自己彼此关系依旧如故，他粗重的呼吸融进夜色，佯装那无耻动作的双手并不属於自己；他假装丶他掩饰丶他戴上面具，从头到尾。

“那你为甚麽这样做？”  
“做甚麽？”

亚瑟语气里刻意的无知激起了阿尔的愤怒，星点的火气黏在他舌尖，他起身走过阴暗的廊道，脚掌踏在冰冷地板上几乎没发出任何声响，他坐在餐桌前，努力不去想亚瑟对面坐的会是一个名叫法兰西斯的男人，用早餐时互相问暖，一边啜着茶一边看报纸，或许还顺便一起解决复杂的小谜题──而他只有一个人。

“为甚麽让他碰你？为甚麽让他靠近你？为甚麽让他睡在你旁边？为甚麽让他上你？”他像是要把每个字磨碎般的口不择言，紧握电话的手透出惨白的颜色，这样的力度或许已经造成了轻微的瘀伤

“阿尔，住口”亚瑟听来几乎心力交瘁，但这反而助长了阿尔弗雷德内心跳动的怒火，他竭力克制自己的脾气

这就是他的理由吗？

“为甚麽接受他？亚瑟，那个位置应该是我的！属於我！”他怒吼，回音在空荡的厨房停留，提醒自己现在是天杀的多孤单，提醒他那群寻欢作乐的朋友们离开後就能回到伴侣的身旁，而他只能独自面对诺大的孤寂

──就算只是短暂的一刹那也好啊

“曾经是的，阿尔…..但现在不是，请停止这些无意义的动作，你现在就像个孩子”

不，你才像个孩子

“你甚至不爱他！为甚麽让他这样做？我爱你啊亚瑟！而且你也爱过我！但是现在……他.....他就在那，他和你在一起，他那样碰你而你操他妈的根本不爱他却任由他这样做！你操他马的让他做所有我们做过的，这样和我们之前有甚麽不同？对你有意义吗？这是不是说明我根本甚麽都不是？为甚麽？为甚麽是他”

“因为他爱我”

“我 也 爱过你！”阿尔大力的拍击桌子，手掌与木头的碰撞声穿透整个房间，被惨白的墙壁反弹而回，他记起亚瑟坐在吧台上摇晃的双腿，早晨的阳光为他的金发镀上一圈淡色的光晕，他们的从前──温柔的亲吻丶肉桂的香味丶美好的做爱…..，那些餐前祷告…那些饭後笑料……  
“….我也这样爱你啊”他这次的声音小了不少，却也十分沙哑，他的怒气逐渐被另外的情绪取代，头疼的厉害，手不自主地发抖

“阿尔，那不是爱”  
“你也爱过我吗？”  
“这不是一句话能够说清楚的”  
“你也爱我吗，亚瑟？”  
“阿尔──”  
“你到底有没有爱过我？或者我也只是像他一样？”  
大声质问後随之而来的是令人心颤的沉默，这些人格异常扭曲的行为总是伪装的十分成功，深藏於面具下而不易显露  
“他马的告诉我，亚瑟！你操他妈的回答我！”  
“你和他不一样”亚瑟几乎是咬着牙说出

**薰衣草丶薄荷丶红茶。**  
**古老旋律丶旧式唱片机丶绅士舞。**  
**热情的吻丶渴望的手势丶被偷走的时光….是被偷走吗？还是失去？**

“我也爱过你”

“那为甚麽──”

“我现在仍爱你”

阿尔沉默了，想要说的话瞬间消散在胸腔，并且逐渐远离，怒气来来去去的都太过突然，他几乎没注意到自己正在颤抖，之前是因为愤怒，然而现在，挫败的泪水滑下脸颊，落在桌面上被重力粉碎，在这张已经好几个月没被使用的桌上画下崎岖的图形

“但他爱我的方式你无法做到，他给我你不能给的安全感，我爱你，但如果我不想受伤就不能选择你，你太危险”

阿尔没有讲话，一切的声音都消失了，这座城市丶那头的亚瑟，他甚至无法听到自己的心跳和呼吸，世界似乎在他尝试要做出否定时静止了；每当他看到他们在一起，接下来的整整一天他都会编出一套让自己信服的故事，然而现在那些虚构的假象被那人轻描淡写的几句话狠狠撕裂，证明如此高雅的嗓音不过是裹了蜜的毒药

“拜托”  
他甚至不知道自己要的是甚麽，连怎麽说话丶怎麽思考丶怎麽呼吸都不再容易

“亚瑟，拜托，求你了，亚瑟，我爱你，你知道的”  
他听到那头夹杂在吸与吐间微弱的抽鼻子声，瓷杯放在木板凳上的框啷作响

“请别再打来了”

然而他们都知道不可能，大概一周之内，或许是更短的几天，这场戏剧不具任何效果，当法国人因为公务离开会议，阿尔会在同一张床上和他做爱，他会跟她说我爱你，亚瑟在那几天内会打电话要求他过来，他们会粗暴的接吻，直到彼此的鲜血交融，他会在床上求他，做了一轮又一轮直到失去知觉，情欲夹杂愤怒丶绝望丶挫折交杂层叠，亚瑟会在喘息中呜咽的恳求阿尔满足他，指甲在激烈的情势中掐入阿尔的肌肤，过於用力的齿痕泛出血迹，几小时候两人又是那样若无其事，好像事情从未发生，但事实确实存在，一直如此。

现在是凌晨五点，但却像是过去了几个世纪，他们在两端同时无言以对，似乎是打破了不能言说的障碍，似乎是同时接受了这样的恶性循环

“我很抱歉”这只是客套话，阿尔知道亚瑟不可能有任何歉意  
“但请你，别再打来”

不会了，阿尔知道，因为再过一些时候，打电话的人会是亚瑟

而每次的理由都只有一个。


	2. 阿尔弗雷德，星期一， 凌晨4点

“嘿”

沉默。

他没挂断也没抛出疑问，这紧张地等待还夹杂着不情愿。

“过来吧”  
然後是一个地址。  
“今晚只有我们”

阿尔刻意停顿以制造出犹豫不决的气氛，直到指甲嵌进手掌心才说出早已决定的答案。

“好”十分微弱，指尖绽放出深红的颜色。  
“给我十五分钟”

开车的过程总是十分安静，雨滴沿着挡风玻璃汇聚，逐渐蜿蜒成条条小河，收音机已经故障了好几天，或许是因为心境，连平时听来十分粗嘎的雨刷也温柔的像是呢喃。

十五分钟漫长的像是数小时，他应该要为自己的举止感到罪恶？怀疑？或是担忧？他试着把这些情绪融进脑海，强迫自己去抓取，但唯一存在的却只有满足与矛盾的绝望

他手指规律的轻敲着方向盘，不管街道如何的冷清丶时间多麽的仓促，仍然在每个红绿灯前停下

这个城镇一般而言不会这样了无人烟，他开始幻想自己避开街道上各种障碍，如电影场景那样切换每个地点

这里左转，那里右转，如果没错的话，他已经来过两次了，一次为了公事，一次为了他

在搜索着一排排的房间时阿尔几乎为自己感到可悲，但不到几秒马上被强烈的渴望取而代之。

由於没带伞的缘故，站在大厅时他的外套仍滴着水，冰凉的液体逐渐侵入衣服  
──去他的防水。

他不想要让自己显得过於狼狈，不想让对方看出自己的急迫，即使现下内心十分焦躁，他仍尽办法拖延

他在上楼前很快的吃了块Hershey巧克力，楼梯间的味道就像混杂橘子味的化学清洁剂与尿臭味，他小心的不对任何穿着破旧的人露出怀疑的表情，脚步的回音清晰可闻，阿尔一边走一边在脑中数着梯层。

1,2,3

他与一个拖着行李和背包的家庭擦身而过，灰褐色头发的小女孩身穿粉色的睡衣，抱着一个可爱的泰迪熊， 阿尔看了他们一眼然後继续前进，试图不要思考自己与他们来到这里的原因，他好奇他们会不会就住在附近，又或者就在隔壁。

4,5,6

他可以听到电视声和人们不清楚的交谈声，不经意的瞥见了小格窗外的深墨色天空，星星挂在那一闪一闪，他记得以前看到的远比这美上许多，也更加灿烂

那时候的他会做这些事吗？会允许自己这样卑微吗──闭上眼睛去编造谎言欺骗自己

7,8

左边的第五个门，一个相较於刚刚所见都更加宽大舒适的房间，他在心中苦笑的称赞法兰西斯的品味，愤愤地抬起手迅速在门上连敲三下。

门被解锁了，却没打开，这微弱的声音对阿尔来说足以成为一个暗示，他推开门轻巧的走进，确定已经锁上门後将行李放下，他注意到门把上已经被填写完毕的顾客问卷──看来员工有阵子没来了

“你迟到了五分钟”

“我不知道这是一个预定好的约会”阿尔说，脱掉他的靴子  
对他而言，亚瑟柯克兰随时都充满了无法抗拒的诱惑

反之，亚瑟的春梦理应当没有自己的位置，或许他可以因为这样而赢得一个头衔──这想法让他几乎发笑

亚瑟就站在房间中央交叉着手臂，他穿着海军蓝的毛衣背心丶短袖上衣配上蓝领带，纵使累了一天仍一丝不苟，连领子都没松开。

“这跟那没有关系，阿尔，我以为说到做到和准时是基本的礼貌”  
他满不在乎的耸耸肩，将湿了一大半的外套放到制伞架上，亚瑟不悦的皱起眉毛却绅士的不置一词。

阿尔开始环绕四周的家具，观察前一个房客留下来的细微痕迹，他看到一本被遗忘的法语书，马上用脚尖踢进沙发底下

“你要喝甚麽吗”

“不了”阿尔简短的回答，看着亚瑟拾起茶杯走进小厨房，开启水龙头  
“你说我们有一整个晚上，对吗”  
“恩，不用赶，他会在明天下午两点回来”亚瑟的声音从厨房传来，肩膀似乎有些紧绷  
“我确定你在那之前就会离开了”

阿尔没对这句做出回应，他手指轻轻滑过茶几，检视上头微乎其微的灰尘──看来这常被使用

“你觉得他现在在哪”阿尔语气冷淡，想知道这三角恋情有无崩解的可能──他与亚瑟以及亚瑟与法兰西斯的关系──亚瑟似乎从不担心这状况，即使其中只有一个人对爱情义无反顾  
即使他在许多方面十分拿手，却对英国人有时表现出的混帐行为无可奈何，那人对於不喜欢的东西一向选择直接无视

“无从得知”亚瑟用毛巾擦乾手  
“事实上，我也没兴趣知道”  
或许他也和法兰西斯这样说过，那个法国人和过去不太一样，之前他伴侣变动得比流行趋势还快

若法兰西斯没爱上亚瑟，阿尔也不会讨厌他，他不喜欢任何对亚瑟有兴趣的人，他想做全宇宙的唯一，虽然很自私但又如何？这世界多的是比自私还糟糕的事情

“也是”阿尔瓮声瓮气的回答，亚瑟没有接话，或者他也意识到这问题不会有任何结论，或许也只是根本不在意  
“我们不该聊这个”   
即使谈论的主题举足轻重，这句话总是能轻易地做出结尾，他们之间一向如此。

“我知道”   
阿尔也不怎麽在乎，他不知道自己要的是甚麽，但知道不论怎样，事情仍会如期发生，像以往的无数次那样。循规蹈矩  
“你有带文件吗”  
又是工作，亚瑟总是在谈论公事，他们俩间似乎只剩下这种交易，他强迫自己忽视胸膛的隐隐发痛

为何一切变得如此──危险？他为何因为亚瑟而开始退让丶抛弃自己坚持许久的骄傲

“有”

阿尔回想他们之间的互动模式，觉得情况转变得令人匪夷所思，一直都是如此陌生遥远的两人，在下一秒却以异常激烈的方式拥吻，一边撕咬一边脱去对方的外衣

亚瑟今晚似乎异常热情，一反往常的被动，他在谈到一半时就将阿尔使劲推至墙边，笨重的闷响在房间引起不小的共鸣

不知道隔壁的人会怎麽想，打架？但这其实也是一种解释，毕竟有时候亲吻亚瑟就像是正面迎击拳头

他用相同方式贴上他的唇，把平常压抑的情感全部透过这个吻释放

会痛，但阿尔喜欢  
他们身体尽可能地靠近对方，粗鲁的撞上了彼此的牙齿，这会让嘴唇肿起丶或许也会流血，但他不讨厌，他喜欢这种没有理智丶接近本能的失控，此刻他们倾诉的不会有谎言，这时候他能够抛弃道德，这时候他能拿走他想要的，这时候他告诉自己没有人可以抢走这一切

在做的时候他们通常不会交谈，空气中只剩下喘息和呻吟，看到亚瑟咬着下唇忍耐时，阿尔发出了野兽似的低吼

今晚不太一样

亚瑟推开了阿尔，使他不满的咬着牙，坚持伴着挑畔缓缓在眼底升起。  
对方的虹膜因此翳了一抹阴影，阿尔爱死了这种眼神，他们之间的感情从来不会是单纯的爱，那是野蛮丶暴力

单纯的爱恋，老天，他是多麽想念啊，但绝不会承认，绝对。

“他昨天没有上你，是吧？”阿尔说，笑容充满恶意

亚瑟没有回应，他仍然将他固在墙边，仰着那精致的脸庞看着他

阿尔在无数的噩梦里因为这张脸而蜷曲身体，而他明早起床时将会满身黏腻，日日夜夜思念的身体会躺在怀里──但恶梦不会停歇

“我要在法兰西斯和你做爱前操你，喔亚瑟，这真是他马的令人作恶”

英国人因为他的话而僵硬，他愤怒的抬起下巴，线条紧绷

阿尔可以看出亚瑟在努力表现冷静，他坏心的将膝盖抵在他双腿间摩擦，他一向喜爱这样挑|||逗，而根据亚瑟的反应，他应当也不讨厌

“他甚至不能再满足你，对吧？他那柔情蜜意的做*爱方式”

“你根本不知道你在说甚麽，阿尔弗雷德”亚瑟怒吼，再度将他抵在墙边，美国人被这动作笑的无法自己，即使反作用力让他的背隐隐生疼  
“喔，我当然知道”阿尔低沉的说，将身体向前倾以拉近彼此距离，他知道对方能感受到自己在他脖子上带着温度的呼吸，他知道那会让他起鸡皮疙瘩丶颤栗会遍布他白皙的皮肤，他喜欢自己这样压倒性的力量，这样掌控亚瑟的感觉  
‘很清楚不是吗？亚瑟，如果他能满足你，你就不会像个他妈的处女一样那麽容易有反应”  
亚瑟瞳孔猛地紧缩，粗鲁的抓住阿尔的下巴，指甲深深地迁进皮肉，  
“嘴巴放乾净一点，小鬼”亚瑟怒吼，低沉的声音充满浓厚的警告

“有本事就试试看啊”阿尔挑衅的靠近他直到鼻尖几乎相触  
“我所讲的都是真的，你自己也清楚，能够满足你的人只有我，我打赌你还曾经想着我自*||慰，然後对法兰西斯说谎，你一向如此”

清脆的巴掌声划破空气，声音比刚刚撞击墙壁时还要响亮，阿尔的脸被大力搧至反侧，火辣的痛楚在脸颊燃烧，他看向亚瑟，戏谑的表情尽数消失，怒气随着占有欲在深沉的眸子扩散

“你不该打我”他摸了摸脸颊，确认对方是否造成他嘴唇破裂

亚瑟挺直的站在那边，高傲且强势，一个战斗前的姿态，充满力量的国家，令人畏惧。  
但上帝啊，他阿尔弗雷德没有任何畏缩，他不再怕他。

“不过是一场短暂的性*爱，你在自大甚麽”亚瑟斥责，阿尔从来都听不惯他浓厚的腔调：“我还必须降低自己的格调去配合你”

“短暂？亚瑟，至少维持好几小时的性*爱怎麽会是短暂，何况还不停发生？”阿尔哼出声，伸出手推了亚瑟肩膀，让对方不得以退後了几步  
“我的号码只是你随call随到的打炮专线？以你现在的性生活和恋情来说这解释还比较合理”  
“嗯？所以你是个廉价而且随便的妓女罗？我觉得你最好──”  
阿尔抓住亚瑟的领带并将他拉向自己的胸膛  
“我？随便？！我才不是那个转头就能马上投入别人怀抱并且爽完就走的混帐”阿尔嘶声耳语

亚瑟胀红了脸，但眼神仍然那样骄傲，没有丝毫退让

从没有人能让他屈服，不是吗？

阿尔猛地一扯，让亚瑟踉跄地半跌至床沿，他放开手中的领带，转而用力地将英国人压在床上，沉闷的碰撞声在两个秘密情人间擦撞而生，他们双唇紧贴，再次接吻。

他们的吻狂暴且充满愤怨，亚瑟抓着阿尔的发，一些发丝承受不住力道的拉扯而断落，他将身下的人拉近，指甲沉进他暴露在外的肌肤，空出一只手游移向下，不甚在意地揉捏着他逐渐鼓起的胯下

让亚瑟更加火热并且深陷情欲从来都不是件难事，阿尔有足够的经验去挑逗他每根神经，他敏感的肌肤会在每个暖湿的气息下泛红，进而是绯红的脸颊和肿胀的唇

在一开始的时候，阿尔会尽可能地将每件事做到完美，每个吻丶每个抚摸丶每个前戏，但现在已然变调，他的吻草率而毫无技巧，从一个高超的感官体验到为了引起注意的接触

当阿尔与别人做的时候从不会这样──毕竟没有人能像亚瑟如此。

亚瑟用脚勾住了阿尔，甩掉他在下身作乱的手而後刻意磨着他双腿间的物事，阿尔粗喘着移开了阵地，转而粗鲁的啃咬他的脖颈，这会留下痕迹的举动是不被允许的，无疑带给了亚瑟必须和法兰西斯解释的麻烦，除非他另外找布料掩护，但在两人野兽般没有理智的摩擦下亚瑟根本无法顾及他的举动，阿尔狠狠地咬着直到铁锈的味道窜入口腔，深红色的伤痕从瓷白的肌肤泛出点点血滴，阿尔满意的微笑，伸出舌头舔舐鲜红的血珠

“你这混蛋──他会看到──”  
“你不觉得该让他知道他亲爱的宝贝在这段时间是怎样打开双腿迎合别的男人吗？”  
这个言论让亚瑟十分不满，他伸掌抵住阿尔的颈部，这突如其来的动作让身上的人惊呼，趁机反转姿势将美国男孩压在床上，他跨坐在他身上加大了手上的力量，紧紧抿唇

阿尔觉得呼吸逐渐停滞

“他能给我的是你永远做不到的”亚瑟不屑的斥责  
“你甚至连朋友也不是，每个人都知道你微不足道，你只是另一个婊*子”他在他因为氧气不足而胀红时放开了手，阿尔愤怒的看着他，气喘吁吁地重拾氧气，胸腔刺痛的无法忍受  
“继续催眠自己吧亚瑟，我们都知道你在自*慰的时候想的是谁，根本就不是那个天杀的法国人”阿尔勾起得意的微笑，亚瑟只是轻蔑地哼了声，他将手肘放在阿尔胸上，贴近他的脸庞

阿尔可以感觉亚瑟臀部在自己的欲*望处色情的移动，他无声的抬高骨盆以示回应  
“在你只能用左手自我满足的时候，我却和远远胜过你的男人上床，我猜你无法接受这事实吧”  
他的低语使阿尔的瞳孔凛然紧缩，他突地挺起下身，让英国人痛苦的呻吟，这样的刺激让他半是享受半是期待的闭起眼

阿尔抓住亚瑟并且再次把他压在身下，捏住他下巴强迫与自己对视

“你他妈的学不会闭嘴是吧？”阿尔咬牙切齿的样子让被牵制的亚瑟大笑  
“我必须一次再一次的提醒你，这些话留在心里就好了”他低下头咬住亚瑟的下唇，粗鲁的力道让对方痛的想要转开，他可以感受到他身体因此而反弓

亚瑟喜欢痛，喜欢被粗暴对待，而阿尔恰巧累积了够多的负面情绪和怒气去实践此行

他不知道衣服是甚麽时候被丢开的，现在他们藉由搏斗争取主导权，一边粗鲁的接吻一边在彼此身上由游移抓揉  
阿尔在英国人白皙诱惑的身躯让留下一个又一个咬痕，惹得对方不停咒骂却又在快感的冲击下被切成断续的呻吟

他总是这样表里不一

阿尔把亚瑟翻转而过的钉在身下，隔着薄薄的衣料一遍遍的揉着他的臀部，亚瑟咬住了手掌以阻挡已经染上情欲的声音，却被阿尔强制拉开并且抓在背後

“叫出来”  
“那…你…你最好──”  
“闭嘴”阿尔猛烈的加大力量，引起亚瑟发出黏腻的呜咽，他闭上眼，背微微拱起  
“不然你甚麽都得不到”  
这个威胁成功的让亚瑟不再说话，他知道阿尔言出必行，而他极有可能在不久的未来再次为了相同原因打给他，若他们不再有交集，这样的性爱模式就不会存在，亚瑟几乎要对此感到罪恶。

几乎。

  
阿尔一向缺乏耐心，没有一次例外，他急迫的扯下亚瑟的内裤，双手抚摸着他白皙挺翘的小山丘，指甲不清不重的划刮着

亚瑟微弱的发出愉悦的呻吟，他的臀部形状漂亮丶窄小饱满，这也是让阿尔沉溺於此的原因之一，这样美妙的感觉除了亚瑟没人能给予，尤其是当他进入的时候

“别…别再玩了，要就快点，wanker──”亚瑟不满的抱怨，扭动身体试图翻身

阿尔蹙眉，亚瑟不该这样颐指气使的对他讲话，他抬起手就往那不安分的屁股重重拍打，让英国人发出夹杂快感的痛呼，一个鲜明的手印立即浮现在娇嫩的肌肤，他轻轻用手划过敏感发红的地带，然後毫不犹豫地在另一侧制造出相同痕迹，他可以确信正在蹭着臀部的亚瑟是紧闭着双眼丶双颊潮红，他继续掴打，一线之隔的疼痛和愉悦逐渐模糊了英国人的意识，发出了不知是在忍耐还是克制的呜咽

4,5,6

6是个不错的数字，亚瑟和法兰西斯已经交往了六个月，而在此之间阿尔不断的在背地里和他做*爱

在禁锢下亚瑟的反应趋渐微弱，阿尔仔细查看他被饱受凌虐的下半身，他没有法兰西斯的浪漫和温柔，却也不是一个只顾自己的人渣，凡事都有条不能跨越的边界，对於自己的伴侣，更正──性伴侣而言还是必须有所克制。

他让亚瑟休息，并且开始做准备

即使这英国人频繁做爱──和阿尔丶和法兰西斯，或许还有天杀的其他人(阿尔希望只有他们两个，但他都能为他说谎了，谁知道还会不会有另外的秘密情人”们”)──他还是十分的紧致，这实在令人惊讶

亚瑟从不承认喜欢被手指玩弄的感觉，他的呼吸开始急促，前额埋在床垫上努力放松，腿部不自觉地颤抖

阿尔爱极了他在此时从嘴巴溢出的每个音节，魅惑异常，引起了背德的战栗，他将占有不属於自己的男人，那又怎样呢？

或许是因为长时间的”磨合”，他轻易的找到对方内部的敏感处，并且曲起手指轻轻按压，亚瑟因此颤抖，他紧抓着被单压抑呻吟  
“那…那里──”  
阿尔用再次的插入做出回应，每次都对准了点，他渴望立刻埋入对方体内，但若没有做好充足扩张，他可能就必须要承受亚瑟拒绝下一次的结果，这是他不欲乐见的下场。

确定做足前戏後，阿尔好声好气的哄着已经意乱情迷的亚瑟，拉下他的身体并且将双脚架於肩上，他凝视着他，再次被夺了心神

情欲让他脸颊渲染着艳丽的红晕，粉樱色的唇微微发肿，泪水自眼角滑落，阿尔情不自禁的用手指抹掉，他没有问他怎麽了，亚瑟从不使用安全字眼*1

英国人对他扯出淡淡的微笑，而在他似乎要说些甚麽之前阿尔就将身体向前一挺，亚瑟的脖颈拉出向後仰的弧度，惊呼这突如其来的动作，他闭上眼紧抓阿尔，痛苦透过指甲的力道提醒对方不能过於冲动，他苦苦忍耐着横冲直撞的欲火，等待亚瑟逐渐适应  
//视线落於旁边的肖像画──这讽刺地让他想笑

  
“好”  
这字像个破了墙的小石子，理智瞬间溃不成军，他俯下头，仍读不出亚瑟脸上的情绪

阿尔不常做bottom─亚瑟显然比较能享受其中─但少许的经验也让他知道那样有多困难以及接受方必须忍的疼痛，他缓缓退出准备，在放缓节奏後逐渐加速，亚瑟攀着阿尔精壮的躯干，在每个精准的撞击前列腺时交杂呻吟的咒骂，他紧抓了把阿尔的头发，随着两人的动作而拉扯

亚瑟看起来很美，美的像个天使，美的不该被他拥有，在进出时阿尔的视线从未离开他，皮肉撞击的淫靡声交合着他们的喘气丶呻吟丶抽咽丶低语，亚瑟从不会喊阿尔的名字，而他也假装从未发现，纵使他们是如此亲昵的交合爱拥，汗水淋漓的身躯紧贴，气氛中的紧张和诡异仍是若有似无….有一些不该存在的情绪在酝酿

//Then again, he hadn't been fucking Arthur before the revolution.

他紧闭着嘴，大幅度的抬高亚瑟的腿以便更深的进入，这样的侵入让亚瑟的背拱起优美的弧度，他的欲望在瞬间被壁肉更加紧密的包裹，这代表了高潮的来临，阿尔粗喘着加快了速度和力道，激烈运动让他有些上气不接下气，肌肉的扭曲让他知道即将抵达顶点

阿尔迷恋着亚瑟高潮时的每个表情，他绅士的外表荡然无存，眉头紧皱，因为自己在他体内的冲撞而扇合的唇瓣，因为动情而泛出粉色的肌体，大腿丶胸膛丶脸庞都是那样滚烫，白浊的液体喷洒四溅，与他苍白的肌色几乎融合，却被他古铜的肌肤映衬分明

他很快的射在他体内，在一波波快感的浪潮中紧抓着身下的人，高潮後第一件想到就是这有可能会造成亚瑟身上的瘀青，然而甚麽也无法比过听到了自己的名字，他们上床了无数次，而从没有发生过这种事，但亚瑟确实叫了他

美国人将脸埋在他的颈窝，他仍旧压在他身上，闭上眼等待着馀韵的散去

 

一道声音打破了几分钟的寂静  
“你没戴套”亚瑟的声音嘶哑，声调平淡

这是一个陈述句，不是疑问句。

“恩，我没有”他嘴唇仍贴着他的肌肤，声音听来有些模糊

又是一阵停顿，亚瑟试图轻微的移动，他感觉到彼此间黏滑的体液

“为甚麽？你以前会用的”  
“你刚刚为甚麽喊我的名字”阿尔很快地打断了亚瑟的问话，坐起身俯瞰全身凌乱的亚瑟，他看起来无比疲倦，

如果阿尔不是怎麽困惑’丶如果他不只是亚瑟的一个风流情人丶如果他是可以陪伴在旁的爱人，他们就可以在简单的亲吻後甜蜜的相拥入眠

“我没有”  
“你有”阿尔瞳孔紧缩”  
你说了我的名字，亚瑟”

“我才没有”亚瑟坐了起来，伸出手整理自己的头发  
“别那麽幼稚”

“不如停止你幼稚的行为怎麽样？”阿尔以连自己都没预料到的音量怒吼，这让亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，有些被骤变的气氛吓到，但阿尔没有停下  
“然後也别他妈的那麽自私行吗？”  
“你敢教训我自私──”  
“我？跟你比起来，我简直是个完美的圣人，你不能在和法兰西斯谈恋爱的同时把我当玩具乱搞！你一点都不爱他亚瑟！你会这样做只是因为这让你感觉良好！你觉得你值得，所以你让他围着你打转，而当他不再那麽吸引你时就让我过来，以确认你自身价值”

阿尔冷笑，阴沉的眯起眼睛，他咧开嘴  
“你不爱法兰西斯。亚瑟！你根本只爱自己丶只关注他人的想法，你想要知道是怎麽想的吗”  
阿尔下床抓起亚瑟散落的衣服大力甩向他，并且拿起自己的  
“我觉得你是一个自私丶贪心丶自大，令人讨厌的古板男人，只在意自己想要甚麽需要甚麽，根本不在乎会不会伤害到别人”  
他停不下来，这些话甚至没有经过思考就直接溜出了口，亚瑟震惊的看着他，像是眼前的人成了变种的怪物  
“除非你有特定需求，不然就会对那些毫无用处的人们不管不顾，这真是令人恼火不是吗？”  
阿尔跨进了自己的那堆衣服，很快的套进上衣并且丢开外套，拉上拉炼  
“我希望他看到那些痕迹，然後一切真相大白，真希望你这次搞砸了你们的关系，他会知道你有多肤浅後甩了你，亚瑟，你不能这样戏弄人然後期望他们永远不会发现”  
他把自己的领带塞进口袋，而亚瑟只是面无表情，他依旧读不懂他的情绪，他不知道自己接下来应该要做出甚麽反应  
“别再利用我对你的感情了亚瑟，我伤害过你，但我没有一而再再而三的重复，我不想要那麽做，那你又为甚麽要这样不停的伤害我？”他垮下肩膀，叹了一口气  
“阿尔──”  
“省省吧”阿尔不耐烦地挥手，看着亚瑟微张的嘴，摇摇头像是要甩掉甚麽  
“别再打给我了亚瑟”

 

 

他没再接到他的电话。

 


End file.
